memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Julia captured
(Space, Earth orbit) The Helena heads towards Earth where a drydock is holding a new starship class. Captain's log stardate 53768.2, we've returned to Earth to see the launch of one of our new starships the USS Kingston I'm also saying goodbye to one hell of a first officer. (Commander Core's quarters) Susan is packing her stuff when she sees the Kingston docked being worked on by the docking arms, when the doors chimed as she's not looking at the doors. Come in Commander Core says as she's not looking at them. Lieutenant Mason walks in. Susan are you all right Howard says as he looks at her back. She turns to him. Howard we've been through this already they need an experience officer that's been out there, and this could be the best transfer I had since the Swiftfire Susan says as she looks at Howard. She leaves her old quarters. (Earth, Chinese restranut) Julia and Prue walk out laughing. That was the best food I've had since the Academy Julia says as she looks at Prue. Prue nods at her. Jason's favorite is hot and sour soup Prue says as she looks at her. Then unknown people showed up in front of them. Julia come with us the hooded person says to Julia. Julia looks at them. Why do I have to says Julia as she says to them. They pull out their weapons, and Prue kicks the phaser out of the guy's hand and she punches the other guy and she gets knocked out by one of them and Julia gets shot by the other guy and they speak to each other in a different language and Prue loses it. Jason and Typhuss shows up. Jason, Typhuss Prue says as she sees Jason and Typhuss. What's wrong Prue says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Jason looks around for his wife. Where's my wife Jason says as he looks at Prue. A pair of strangers got us by surprise I tried to fight them but one of them hit me with their weapon and before I went out cold I heard them speak in a different language but I couldn't remember it Prue says as she looks at them. Then a officer from Starfleet Security walks over to them. Captains I'm Major Rachel Adams Starfleet Security Adams says as she looks at Typhuss and Jason. Major, I'm Captain Kira and this is Captain Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at Major Adams. Please to meet you, we've been scanning the area and your wife Captain Tyson was involved in a situation her last visit here? Major Adams says as she reviews her report to both Jason and Typhuss. Typhuss vouches for Commander Watson. You have something to say about that Captain? Major Adams asked as she looks at Captain Kira. Yes, I was here having dinner with Julian Bashir, a friend of mine, a man was hitting on Commander Waston and she told him to go away but he didn't leave her alone I went over to him told him to leave her alone then he hit me I hit him back and then he threw me through that damn window and then SVU came and arrested him says Typhuss as he points to a window. Adams was surprised. If you'll excuse me Captains, Ms. Halliwell Adams said as she walked away. Typhuss can you check the security grid from SVU, and see who could of snatch my wife up and have DS9 scan their sector for any ships that came from Earth Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Sure, we are going to find your wife, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Thanks Typhuss Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. (Cardassian space, Chin'toka 1) In a large building Julia is escorted in as she's shocked by what she saw. What the hell that's an harmonic resonance chamber that the Voyager crew used to try to break apart Omega Julia says as she looks at the chamber. Then Miranda walks into the room. Yes it is but we modified it to channel the energy and you're gonna help us we'll give it to the Xindi-Suliban Alliance to use against the Federation, so help us or die Miranda says as the guards pointed their disruptors at her. She breathes and then works on the chamber. (Earth, New York City, SVU) The screen shows Earth and the security network as Typhuss gives the computer another order. Computer, scan for any cloaked ships says Typhuss to the computer. The screen shows the security network is down. Son of a bitch says Typhuss as he is mad that the security network is down. Burning the midnight oil Captain Kira? Admiral Landy says on the screen. Yeah I am, what can I do for you Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy on the screen. You're probably wondering why the grid over San Francisco was down for maintenance? Admiral Landy says on the screen. Yeah I am, Admiral Landy says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy on the screen. Meet me at this area in one hour Admiral Landy says on the screen as the coordinates appeared on the screen and the transmission ends. The area: 1044 North Maple San Francisco California USA, Earth Why would Pam wanna see you alone? Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Admiral Landy has information for me says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. (Captain's ready room) Jason's pacing about when the doors chimed. Come Jason says as he looks at the doors. Lieutenant Mitchell walks in. Nothing from the kidnappers not even a ransom demand Jason says as he looks at Jamie. She looks at him. I've notified her family and my brother is still searching areas but hasn't turned nothing up Jamie says as she looked at him. Then he looks at her. My ex-wife thought she may of heard them speak a different language but she was semi conscious to remember it contact the SGC and see if we can use that Tok'ra memory recall device Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. She nods and leaves the ready room. (Stargate Command) Prue lays on the bed and the device is placed on her forehead. All right bring it online now Sam says as she activates the device. It shows the memories of her and Julia hanging out and then coming under attack by the unknown strangers, and she remembers the lanugage. Its Klingon Prue says as she looks at both Sam and Jason. Tyson to Mitchell recall all shore parties and invite Captain Kira to join us aboard the Helena Jason says as he looks at Sam and Prue. Aye, sir Lieutenant Mitchell says on the combadge. (1044 North Maple San Francisco California USA, Earth) Typhuss walks to the meeting point. Typhuss good to see you again Pamela says as she looks at Typhuss. You too Admiral, now what do you have for me says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy. The reason the grid was down is because I ordered it to be down its been buggy for weeks, and Commander Watson is on a classified mission Pam says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't think so someone took Commander Watson says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy. She looks at him. We have a mission for you Typhuss, you must do anything and everything to make sure Captain Tyson doesn't ruin this mission Pam says as she looks at Typhuss. I can't, I won't, Jason is my friend, he's looking for his wife you are asking me to betray him, I can't do that says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy. She looks at him and smiles. Typhuss I am giving you a direct order you will make sure that Captain Tyson and his crew doesn't find Commander Watson Admiral Landy says to Captain Kira. Yes sir says Typhusss as he looks at Admiral Landy. Good luck Pam says as she leaves.